The conventional method of processing cod milt consists of solidifying the milt by rapid freezing and then thawing it just before preparation of the cuisine. However, when the cod milt is rapidly frozen, the moisture in the milt expands and ruptures the outer membranes. When the milt is thawed, the ruptured outer membranes permit liquid containing nourishment to leave the milt, thereby ruining its taste. Moreover, preserving the frozen milt for extended periods results in a change of color to greenish brown, which reduces the commercial value of the milt by 50%.